1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for linking fluid-conditioning units and more particularly to an improved device for contiguously connecting together a pair or a plurality of fluid flow elements, especially but not exclusively fluid-conditioning units, such as pressure regulators, filters and lubricators for use in compressed air systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional device for linking fluid-conditioning units is shown in FIG. 7. The device comprises a metal body unit 1 having a threaded hole 2 formed by machining directly therein. As such, the threaded hole 2 is not replaceable when it is worn out. Further, it is often found that the threaded hole 2 having a diameter scaled by the metric system cannot mate with an end of a pipe scaled by the British system. Hence, in this case the body unit 1 has to be replaced completely.
Moreover, in assembly of the body unit 1 and another body unit 5 having a construction different from that of the body unit 1, a receiving member 6a is required in the body unit 5 for anchoring a nut 7 of a bolt 7a which is driven through apertures 3, 4 of the body unit 1 and apertures 6 and 8 of the body unit 5. In view of above, the device is not easily adapted to implement.
Another conventional device containing three body units 1, 5, and 9 is shown in FIG. 8 wherein the body unit 9 is fastened between the body units 1 and 5. It is disadvantageous for being not easily adapted to assemble and excessive components. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved device for fluid-conditioning units in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for contiguously connecting together a pair of or a plurality of fluid-conditioning units, the device comprising a plurality of body units each having two opposite side apertures, two external coupling mechanisms wherein one external coupling mechanisms has one end fastened in one side aperture of the first one of the body units and the other end thereof linked to a pipe, and the other external coupling mechanism has one end fastened in one side aperture of the last one of the body units and the other end thereof linked to another pipe, and one or more internal coupling mechanisms each fastened between the other side apertures of two adjacent body units. The invention can couple to a variety scales of pipes of the fluid-conditioning units by simply replacing the original external coupling mechanisms with new ones having mated sizes.
In one aspect of the present invention, further comprises an O-ring inserted into the side apertures of each body unit wherein each body unit further comprises two fastening members and a first and a second top and bottom recesses relative to each side aperture with each fastening member secured in the top and bottom recesses. Thus, in an operation of replacing the external coupling mechanisms and the internal coupling mechanisms, it is done by simply removing the fastening members from the first and second top and bottom recesses.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.